Jealous Cause I Love You
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: After having her heart broken many times Lucy decides that she never wants to fall in love again. When she gets the opportunity to fall in love, she immediately pushed it away. Now when she doesn't have her chance anymore she begins to act differently. Even dressing completely different from what she used to be and being more open than usual. All because she was in love with So
1. Prologue

_I didn't mean to push you away. I treated you like you were nothing. I couldn't help it, it was because I hated my feelings for you. I couldn't take it. I was afraid of being hurt again. I was afraid that you were going to use me like everyone else does. I didn't want you to wait for me, I didn't want you to fall for me, I didn't want to fall in love with you, but somehow I still feel the same way about you! Gray, I never meant to hurt you...I miss you_.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy looked at the tall brown-haired man dressed in blue jeans, a white v neck t-shirt, and black converses. Lucy had on a short black skirt stopping mid thigh, a white color shirt, covered up by a giant yellow sweater, black socks stopping at her knees, and a ponytail to the side with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Her cheeks red and her face with the look of anger and hurt. The man had a red mark on his right cheek caused by Lucy after she heard his words.  
"I never truly loved you." The male looked at her with his dark blue eyes and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm sorry" Lucy felt the corner of her eyes sting. She didn't let her tears fall. She quickly wiped the corner of her eyes and turned around back to the direction of her school. This was her lunch break and she really wasn't supposed to leave the school but she would have done anything for her now formal boyfriend. Lucy felt her tears slide down her face. She began to walk away from the bridge and back to school. She wiped away her tears before entering. As she got back to class she sat down in her seat. Just a second before she the bell rang. The teacher walked back into class.  
"Okay, class-"  
Two minutes before school ended  
Lucy felt someone stare at her. She turned her head a little and looked from the corner of her eyes and couldn't really get a good picture of how the person looked like but knew he had black spiky hair and the school uniform for males but black. Lucy turned her head back to the teacher and listened to what he had been telling the class. When the school bell rang Lucy looked back to the area she had felt the stare earlier and saw that it was Gray. Lucy knew him but never actually got a chance to talk to him. He is a mysterious guy/ bad boy of the school. Lucy blushed as he grabbed his things and looked at her. Their eyes meeting. The two didn't look away. Lucy wanted to stop but was stuck in a trance of Gray's blue eyes that had captivated her. Gray looked away causing her to do the same.  
At the train station  
As Lucy was at the station she thought about her day so far. Her third boyfriend broke up with her because he never truly loved her. Had she done something wrong? Was she too ugly? Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts when the train came. She walked on board with a crowd of people. The train was silent until she heard a giggle. She looked in the direction and felt her heart shatter even more.  
"Aito-Kun you are so cute."  
"I am only cute for you, my love." His words repeated in her mind. Love, Lucy hated that word. Love was nothing but something that kept you distracted. It pushes you into doing things you have never done and wouldn't actually do. Lucy felt her tears in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not at a time like this around so many people. When the train stopped at its next stop Lucy ran off the train and into a close park. She sat on the swing as she looked down.  
"I'm so stupid. It happened twice and I let it happen again. Aito is my third and last guy I will ever fall in love with. I hate him! He never truly loved me but he rubbed it in my face just now that he loved another." Lucy felt her tears come down and she couldn't stop them.  
"You're not stupid just naive." Lucy turned around and looked at the person who said that to her.  
"Gray"  
"You shouldn't go around thinking that these guys will make you feel better. Lucy, I know you're smarter than that." Lucy blushed as she heard him say that.  
"I'm not, I let it happen two times before this."  
"So, those guys don't know what they're missing. You are a smart, kind, caring, and attractive girl. I don't know how you nor those guys see that. The school admirers you, hell even my sister and her junior high school admirers you. Lucy your so naive to the things that go around you and the people that notice you." Lucy blushed harder. Gray extended a hand out for Lucy to grab.  
"I am Fullbuster Gray and I would like to take you to get some Ice cream if that is okay with you." Lucy was so confused. He was a bad boy who broke/played with girls hearts. He wasn't flirting or anything with her. He only came to make her feel better. Lucy blushed and nodded before she took Gray's hand and smiled.  
"Heartfilia Lucy and my favorite flavor is strawberry."


	3. Chapter 2

I never knew that someone so cold can be so warm. I looked at Gray we walked to the ice cream parlor. He had the same emotionless face as always. Gray's face began to have a bright red blush across his face and he looked down at me, we made eye contact again and I blushed.  
"How long are you gonna stare at me?" He looked away after he said that to hide his blush.  
"Oh...sorry, ordered an" I said as I looked at the ground. When we finally got to the ice cream parlor Gray decided to order for both ordered a double scoop Strawberry ice cream cone for me and him, a scoop of mint chocolate chip. When we got our cones Gray paid for me and him(which I tried to stop but he wouldn't let me) and we walked back to the park. I blushed of embarrassment as I noticed I didn't even know what part of Japan I got off at. Gray seemed to notice.  
"You got off at Bancho." I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Well at least I'm not far from home." We continued our talk and walk until it was almost dark. I found out that Gray's favorite color is blue, he loves the cold, his favorite season is Winter, he lives by himself, and he dosen't really like reading. I then told Gray about my liking for the colors pink and blue, I live by myself, my favorite food is yogurt, I love cooking, and enjoy reading. When we got on the train it was a silent ride, so silent that I couldn't help but feel sleepy. Gray looked at me and chuckled causing me to blush. His laugh was so warm and happy, I loved it. It was way different from his cold bad boy exterior. I felt my head being laid onto Gray's shoulder. I was about to protest but he stopped me.  
" I will wake you up when we get to our destination." I yawned and muttered a thanks before falling asleep. When I woke up we were back in Tokyo.  
 _ **Normal P.o.v**_  
Lucy stood up and stretched.  
"Thanks Gray, for the day." Lucy smiled at Gray causing him to blush. Gray shook his head.  
"You don't have to thank me. I just saw a crying girl who needed a friend." Lucy then hugged Gray.  
"O..O..Oi"  
"Sorry but your such an amazing person." Gray smiled and Lucy caught it.  
"Your smiling" Gray stopped and looked away.  
"I wasn't" His response caused her to giggle.  
"Your a horrible lier." She said before walking past him and off the train. Gray followed her.  
"Gray I can take it from here. " Gray shook his head.  
"Your not going home alone at this time of night. " Lucy stopped walking and turned to face Gray.  
"Really you don't need to I don't live far." Gray arched a brow and looked at her. Lucy looked at him with a look that lacked emotion.  
"Suit yourself" Gray walked in the other direction and Lucy watched him. She then walked in her own direction and after twelve minutes found herself in front of her apartment. She reached in her school bag for her key but only pulled out her phone and school work. She didn't see anything else.  
"I left my keys on the train." Lucy began to think. Her neighbor Mira may have a copy of her key. The two are also classmates and friends. Mira had a copy of all her friends keys, we'll that was what she told Lucy. Lucy knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. Five minutes later she had no choice but to walk back to the station and hope they had found her keys. Lucy walked the twelve minutes to the train station and seen that it was closed. She had no choice but to ask Gray for lived next door to her now formal boyfriend. Lucy walked the route to her ex boyfriend's house and stopped in front of a blue house with white trimming. She rang the doorbell and was suprised to see a shirtless Gray answer it. Lucy felt a bright blush come across her face.  
"Miss Heartfilia couldn't get enough of me huh? Why are you here?" There was his playboy exterior.  
"I am locked out of my house." Gray chuckled and moved out of the door way.  
"Come in" Lucy came in and Gray closed the door behind them.  
"Why didn't you ask you ask your friends to help you or even go to the train station to see if they found your keys?" I shook my head.  
"It is midnight on a Thursday night, no one is going to answer and the train station is closed."  
"Spend the night here."


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up in another area. She wasn't really familiar with the home and nearly began to panic. She stopped as she heard someone walk into the room. A petite little girl with fair skin, brown eyes, her dark blue hair reached down to her waist with bangs framing her face. She had on what seemed to be blue pajama pants and a large sweater. Lucy saw the little girl blush nervously.  
"Heartfilia-sama" Lucy nodded. She looked at Lucy then back at her feet.  
"It is great for you to be here. The girls in my school really honor you. I honor you a lot." Lucy blushed at Wendy's words.  
 _'Gray was telling the truth.'_ Lucy smiled and hugged Wendy.  
"Wendy you can be my friend if you like." Wendy smiled brightly.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, You seem like a great person. I would like to be your friend." Gray walked in and interrupted the two.  
"Wendy, Chelia is here to walk to school with you." Lucy looked at Gray and seen him dressed. She smiled at Wendy.  
"Get dressed okay and have a good time at school. " Wendy nodded and left. Lucy stood up. Gray chuckled at her and ruffled Lucy's hair.  
"I never knew Heartfilia-sama would have been so much like a mom." Lucy ignored Gray's comment.  
"We have school today and I can't go back home. I need to change." Gray smirked.  
"You don't have to wear a uniform." Lucy blushed of embarrassment.  
"I...I would...I wouldn't" Lucy said as she shifted uncomfortably. Gray blushed as he looked at Lucy. She was more innocent than the girls he met. Did she have her first kiss? She had dated boys before but he was never sure. Gray looked at Lucy's lips and shifted close to her. His hand cupped her face.  
"G...G...Gray" He chuckled  
"You're so innocent Lucy." Lucy blushed harder. Lucy placed her hand on Gray's hand. She moved it off of her face. She never let go of his hand.  
"Hey, Gray?"  
"Are we friends?"  
"I usually don't make friends"  
"Oh"  
"But for you, I will." Lucy smiled brightly. She hugged Gray.  
"Oi, don't" She backed away.  
"I'm sorry I just like you so much." She smiled. Gray blushed again. Gray pulled Lucy to another room.  
"Come on" Gray gave Lucy a uniform. Lucy looked at Gray and arched her brows.  
"It was my sister's."  
"Where is she?doesn't  
"She live with us anymore.,"  
"Oh" Gray left Lucy alone. Wendy came in with hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face dressed in a long navy blue skirt just ending three inches above her knee, a navy blazer which Lucy could tell had a white shirt underneath that also had a ribbon on the collar, navy socks ending two inches above her knee with brown loafers. She put down things for Lucy to wash with.  
"Gray dosen't really like to talk about ulter alot." Lucy nodded.  
"I understand "  
"There is also another toothbrush, you never know when you need an extra."  
"Thanks wendy"  
"No problem, Lucy-chan." Lucy smiled.  
 _ **Forty-five minutes later**_  
Lucy walked down the stairs to see Gray. He had been scrolling through his phone.  
"Gray are we going to go now." Gray stood up and nodded. Lucy grabbed her school bag and the two left. As the two walked Gray had grabbed Lucy's hand. It was true he really did like her and possibly being her friend was a small start to being more. Gray sucked his teeth as he heard his one frienemy.  
"Yo! Lucy, Ice princess. " Gray whipped his head around.  
"What is it you flame bastard?! "  
"What did you say snow cone!?"  
"I said what is it you flame bastard, Tabasco sauce?! Natsu looked at Gray and Lucy's intertwined hands.  
"Why are you holding hands with Luce? Lucy, you know I warned you about guys like him." Lucy nodded.  
"But Gray and me are friends. " Lucy smiled and Natsu smiled back.  
"Better than Loke I guess, but one thing if Lucy losses her virginity I am going to kick your-"  
"Natsu!" Lucy blushed hard.  
"Sorry Luce." The two began to walk to class.  
 _ **At Lunc**_ h  
Lucy told Gray and Natsu that had something to do during lunch. As much as the guys asked to go with her she denied them. While Lucy walked to the bakery she tripped. Her skirt flew up. She heard whistles. Lucy turned her head and saw a group of boys from Sabertooth.  
"Sabers" Lucy quickly stood up but hissed as she felt a pain on her left knee.  
"Itai" She blushed as she felt someone come near her. She looked up and saw a Blonde haired man with blue eyes. His uniform was like Gray and Natsu's but a darker version. She began to back away.  
"Does it hurt?" Lucy nodded. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid. He put the band-aid on Lucy's knee.  
"All better" He chuckled and Lucy blushed.  
"Thanks" The man stood up and stuck his hand out.  
"Sting Eucliffe" Lucy took his hand.  
"Lucy!" Lucy heard a yell from the other side of the street. She gasped.  
"Natsu! Gray!" She ran but stopped and turned around and waved.  
"Goodbye Eucliffe-Sama"  
"Goodbye-!"  
"Lucy!"  
"See you later Lucy!" Rogue smirked  
"You know Lucy is the girl, fullbuster has been seen with. People say they are dating."  
"Oh well. I like her and want to make her mine."  
 _ **With Lucy, Gray, and Natsu**_  
Gray and Natsu looked at Lucy suspiciously.  
"Luce you left about an fourty minutes ago and never came back. The bakery is about an ten minutes away."  
"Oh sorry" Gray looked at Lucy an arched a brow. As the three arrived at the school Natsu walked inside. Gray stopped Lucy before walking inside.  
"I know who you were with, Lucy they will hurt you."  
"But Sting is nice, plus Gray you hurt girls also." Gray blushed. It was true he had hurt girls hearts but Lucy was different. He didn't want to see her heart being broken. If anything he wanted to make her feel better.  
"Lucy" Gray moved closer to her.  
"Yo, Ice queen Luce Lunch is almost over." Gray tsked and looked at Natsu. he then smirked.  
"Be there in a second Flame Princess." He hugged Lucy.  
"Oi"  
"I'm just hugging my friend." Natsu shook his head.  
"Whatever just don't do anything." He walked inside. Gray heard Lucy's stomatch rumble. He reached into his bag and pulled out sweet bread.  
"Thank you" Lucy opened the package and began to eat the bread. The two walked into the school.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Three months**_ _ **later**_  
Lucy had found herself becoming more used to Gray. He had always made her happier. Even if her going to public places with Gray caused angry glares from his _'fangirls'_ she didn't care. He made her happy. It was near Christmas time and Lucy and Wendy were at the mall shopping for Christmas gifts. Lucy and Wendy gave each other their gift early to not forget about it since after break Lucy had to study abroad for about two months. Lucy and Wendy were now on their last person to shop for, Gray. The two walked into a men's fashion store. As Lucy searched in a rack of men's shirts, she felt a tug on her arm. When she was pulled down she saw Wendy point to what seemed to be Gray walking into the jewelry store across the street.  
"If I remember correctly Oni-chan had said that he wanted to get you a gift from there. He has been saving up since last year. He even worked four jobs two summers straight. " Lucy blushed hard.  
"I only knew him for about three months."  
"Mam are you getting anything." Lucy and Wendy turned their heads to the angry store clerk. Lucy quickly grabbed a shirt.  
"How much for this?"  
 _ **Thirty minutes later**_  
Right now the girls were sitting at the food court. Wendy eating a slice of pizza while Lucy had her typical burger and fries.  
"Four hundred dollars my ass." She said before tossing a fry into her mouth.  
"Well, it's seemed like a great shirt."  
"It was, that's why it stayed in the store. So it can satisfy other people who thought the same." Lucy sighed and laid her head on the table.  
"What am I going to do? Christmas is in two days and I cannot find anything good enough for Gray.  
"Gray?" Lucy nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard that voice. She saw Levy Mcgarden her best friend.  
"Are you dating Gray, how come you didn't tell me?!" She then looked at Wendy.  
"Is this his sister? She's cute." Wendy blushed and looked at Levy.  
"Thanks, Mcgarden-sama, but Lucy-san is not dating my brother. They are just friends as she says." Lucy nodded.  
"Not even a crush?" Lucy shook her head.  
"Awe, well I can still help you to find a gift for him. " Lucy and Wendy piped up happily.  
"Thanks" The two said in unison. As the three searched a present for Gray they spit up. Levy and Wendy while Lucy was alone. As Lucy looked around she saw Gray. She followed him around to get more of an understanding of what he bought her. She lost him but eventually found him kissing a girl. She wasn't from their school but had on a uniform similar to hers but it was blue just like her eyes. She also had black hair. Lucy blushed, it was true he really was a player. Lucy for some reason couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She turned around but as soon as she did she had seen the worst person of all time.  
"Lucy!" It was Aito. She felt began to tear up and turned back in Gray's direction. She ran past him and the unknown girl.  
 _ **Christmas**_  
Gray waited for Lucy underneath the giant cherry blossom tree. The snow on it along with the small amount of sunlight made it glow like the night stars. He chose this place to tell her something looked at his watch and noticed that she was about two hours late. He wondered if she was late due to traffic or something but he remembered she didn't have a car. Gray waited two more hours before he decided to leave. He stopped as he heard what seemed to be someone running. He turned around and seen Lucy. He was angry but hid it.  
"I'm so sorry, I got caught up at work and my boss wouldn't let me leave." Lucy gave the bag in her hand to Gray. Gray grabbed it.  
"Before I give you your gift I have to tell you something. I like you a lot. I have since last year actually." Gray looked to the side with a blush.  
"Gray I'm sorry, but I just don't like you back." Gray felt his heart break.  
"It's Eucliffe isn't it? I warned you about him and his ways. He will hurt you, Lucy." Lucy blushed at the thought. She shook her head.  
"Gray it's not like that."  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I'm an idiot. I should have moved on like everyone said but I couldn't. "  
"Gray I'm sorry "  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Goodbye Lucy. " Lucy was about to grab Gray hand but he moved it away. Lucy went home and got ready for bed. As she laid down, she began to think about the past events. She worked for an extra two hours, bought Gray's gift, came late four hours to their gift exchange, and broke his heart. She didn't mean to hurt him, Lucy actually did like him but didn't want to be hurt again.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Valentines day**_ _**2:00 am Monday**_ _ **morning**_  
Wendy and Levy waited at the airport for Lucy. Levy had two giant pink and blue balloons that said a welcome home on them while Wendy held a small cardboard sign that said 'Heartfilia'. As Lucy got off of the plane Levy and Wendy rushed to her. Nearly tackling their blonde friend to the ground. Lucy giggled. The girls walked to the limousine parked near the plane.  
"Lucy that's not my car," Levy said  
"I know, it's mine." The girls went into shock. A man dressed in a suit grabbed Lucy's suitcases and put it in the trunk. He opened the door for her and she went inside. Lucy signaled the girls to come inside. The girls turned to each other, smiled, then ran into the limo.  
"Lu-chan you never told us that you were so rich."  
"I have been given this money by my father only recently. Even though I don't really like living in luxury."  
"I thought you lived alone," Wendy said and Lucy nodded.  
"My father lives in America. He feels like his business will make more money in more than one place."  
"Wow"  
"Yup"  
"Lucy-san, Gray missed you." Lucy had sad eyes but smiled.  
"Good, I missed him too." The rest of their ride they caught up on everything that happened to them. Lucy became stunned when she heard that Gray had finally settled down.  
"He really has a girlfriend?" Wendy nodded  
"Her name is Juvia, " Lucy thought back and remembered her. she was one of the most beautiful girl and popular girls in the school. Everyone loved her. Of course he would date her. she had the perfect body, perfect face, and perfect life. She was rich. While she was only rich. She knew she wasn't ugly for sure but compared to Juvia she was nothing. Lucy looked down at her hands. She felt herself about to cry.  
"Lu-Chan are you okay?" Lucy quickly looked up and let out a fake smile.  
"I am"  
 _ **7:00 AM**_  
Lucy had dressed in her usual uniform but instead of her sweater, she wore a blazer. Lucy grabbed her school bag and left her 'new' house. She had made a deal with her dad. To stay living in Japan she had to live in luxury. She hated it. She didn't feel like herself. As Lucy began to walk she noticed that there were a lot of people staring at her. she became confused until Levy and Wendy came to her sides.  
"What's going on?"  
"Huh? Oh them? They are always like this?" Levy said pointing to the crowd of people who were following her.  
"Why are they doing this?"  
"Because they admire you. Have they been doing this since you moved to Japan? Are you just noticing this?" Lucy nodded and blushed of embarrassment.  
"It's going to be even at school." Lucy jumped as she felt an arm around her shoulder. She smiled hoping it was Gray. He was her friend, but while she was away she felt more attracted to him.  
"Hey blondie" Lucy looked up and seen Sting. she sighed.  
"Hi Eucliffe-Sama, where's Rogue?" Lucy said as she waved goodbye to Wendy who went inside her school. She heard many screams from her fangirls and waved at them also.  
"He is with Gray and Juvia."  
"Oh" The three stopped at fairy tail high.  
"I will talk to you later Lu-chan."  
"Okay, Levy-Chan." Levy went inside. Lucy looked at Sting.  
"Happy Valentines Day" Sting reached into his school bag and gave Lucy a large teddy bear that had a heart on it. Lucy blushed hard.  
"Thank you, I wish I would have gotten you a gift," Lucy said as she grabbed the bear. Sting chuckled  
"How about a kiss." Lucy blushed hard.  
"On the cheek?" Sting shook his head. She was now redder than Erza's hair.  
"Just one kiss?" Sting nodded. Lucy stood on her tiptoes and-  
"Oi Lucy what are you doing?! She heard Natsu. Lucy sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You were about to kiss, Mr. Eucliffe. The Crocus playboy." Lissana said. Lucy looked away with a blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Lucy and I are friends. Well more than that if she says we are." Sting said hugging Lucy from behind earning a growl from Natsu which caused Lissana to elbow him in the stomach. Lucy was about to say no until she saw Gray and Juvia walking near them, hand in hand. She felt her heart sting. Lucy turned around and hugged Sting back.

"We are more than friends." Gray stopped walking as he heard what Lucy said. ' _Lucy knows better? What is she doing?'_ Gray and Juvia walked up to Natsu, Lissana, Lucy, and Sting.  
"Hey welcome back Lucy," Gray said with a smile and his arm wrapped around Juvia's waist. Lucy chuckled and waved back.

"Hello Gray"

"How were things in America?"

"Nice, how were things here?"

"Fun," He said with a wink. Lucy blushed at his statement and felt tears drip down her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

"Lucy" Natsu and Lissana said trying to calm her down but Sting stopped them. He chuckled and hugged Lucy in his chest causing her to blush.

"Lucy-san you so cute. Even when you cry." Sting said in her ear. Girls walking past fangirled.

 _"Such a gentleman."_

 _"Eucliffe-Sama is so sweet."_

 _"And the way he is treating Heartfilia-sama is so sweet."_ Lucy looked up at Sting and saw his smile and smiled back.

"Thank you, Sting?"

"No problem blondie." He said and pecked her on her lips causing her to blush. He left and Lucy looked at him.

"Idiot, you're blonde too!" She yelled flailing her arms as if she were a child throwing a tantrum.

"But you're more blonde, blondie," Sting said as he winked before tripping over the unknown rail behind him.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Lissana asked. Lucy nodded and gave Lissana the bear before she ran to help Sting only to fall on top of him. Giving the group a great view of her white lacey panties. Gray blushed before Juvia complained.

"Gray-Sama why are you paying attention to Lucy-san so much!? Do you like her or something!?" She complained. Before Gray could answer Mira interrupted them.

"Lucy and Sting-Kun are so cute, don't you think?" Mira said as she walked up to the group. _*Italics are Lucy and Sting in the background*_

 _"Sting get your hands off my ass!"_

 _"Sorry blondie, I didn't mean to."_

"Definitely" Lissana answered as she clasped her hands together.

"Hey, when did Lucy get Lacy panties?" Levy asked as she walked up to the group with Gajeel.

" _Sting you're just making this situation worse!"_

 _"But you're just so cute."_

 _"What the... What's with that smirk!"_

"I don't know, but it's good to see her expressing herself more."

"Well if you say so, but at least we know she is still innocent. " The girls continued their conversation completely ignoring that there were three other guys there.

" _Sting what are you doing now!"_ The group looked at the couple and saw Sting kiss Lucy and run.

"I have to go, babe. Talk to you later. "

"I don't even have your number."

"I will give it to you when I pick you up today." Lucy nodded and walked back to her group.

 _ **Lunch**_  
Natsu and Gray sat at the table as they waited for everyone else to come sit with them.

"What is up with that guy?" Gray asked as he munched on his snowcone.

"Who, Sting?" Natsu said as he poured Tabasco sauce on his bread.

"Yeah? What does Lucy see in him?"

"She sees you."

"Huh?"

"You may think I'm stupid but I can notice a girl with a crush before the next man can. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy has a crush on you," Natsu said before he nonchalantly bit a piece of his bread.

"How can she, she is dating sting."

" To replace you. You see Lucy likes you and is dating Sting to replace the feeling of you. I heard this from Mira. It will go by steps." He swallowed the rest of his bread before continuing.

"First she will act different, then dress differently before she runs away with her boyfriend. "

"You sound like an idiot." Gray bashed Natsu in the head. Natsu rubbed his head.

"You're so lucky Lissana banned me from hitting you back. Also think about it, she already started cussing. She never did that." Gray thought back to what Natsu said and his eyes widened.

"I won't let that happen."

"Good luck with that, Lucy has a mind of her own."


	8. Chapter 7

Gray stared at Lucy with a blush. she was standing at their doorstep with books in her hand and dressed in a completely different way than what she dressed in normally.

"Lucy what are you dress-"

"Lucy-san you're here!" Wendy grabbed Lucy and dragged her inside. Gray watched as Lucy hugged Wendy.

"Wendy-san I got the books we can study with," Lucy said as she showed Wendy the books.

"Wendy if you needed help with school why didn't you ask me?"

"Because usually when I ask you, you seem to be too into Juvia. So when I asked Lucy-san she said yes."

"I'm not that into Juvia am I?" The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"I am not the same way you are with my boyfriend like you are with Juvia Gray." Wendy sat on the couch and Lucy did the same. The two began to study. Gray sat next to Wendy and watched to see if he was better than Lucy.

"Lucy-san I will be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Wendy stood up and walked down the hall. Lucy's phone buzzed and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She read the message and blushed. Gray knew it was Sting and grabbed her phone.

"Hey" She tried to grab the phone but Gray was too tall.

"Gray!"

"I had a good time last night, baby? Winkey face?! Lucy what did you do with him last night?!"

"I spent the night and played games that's all."

"You know he could have tried to do something else! You're smarter than that!"

"Sting's different"

"Yeah right" Lucy almost had her phone but Gray held it even higher causing Lucy to trip and fall on top of him. Lucy blushed while Gray smirked. He kissed Lucy passionately. Lucy loved the feeling and kissed him back. She blushed as she realized what she did and quickly backed away.

"I..I...I...I didn't mean to." Gray cupped her face.

"Oh Yes, you did." Gray kissed her again and she kissed back. Now he was just playing with her heart. Did he care for Juvia? Those two are always together. They are clearly happy with each other. Then there was another thing, She has a boyfriend that she was happy with. Lucy quickly pulled away from the kiss and got off of Gray.

"Gra..Gra..Gray, I have to go." Lucy said as she began to pack her things.

"You wouldn't leave Wendy like that, Would you?" Lucy stopped and looked at him.

"No" She sat back on the couch and waited for Wendy. When she came back the two continued to study while Gray had left.


	9. Chapter 8

Gray's p.o.v

I hate myself. Ever since I kissed Lucy she has been ignoring me, Keeping away from me, and even worse hanging around that blonde haired perverted bastard, Sting Eucliffe. She is not even the same sweet girl as before. What has that idiot done to her?

"Gray" Natsu slapped the back of my head causing me to glare at him and nearly hit him back until he stopped me.

"Sting is planning on breaking up with Lucy."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways."

Flashback  
(In the computer room after school two days ago)

"Hurry up jellel I need you to find out more about Eucliffe."

"I'm searching I'm searching," Jellel said as he hacked through Sting's Instagram.

"Aha, I got it."

"Go to his messages." Jellel clicked on the messages and clicked on the one with Rufus knowing that Sting and he were close friends.

"That bastard is planning on breaking up with her just because she dosesn't want to go any further."

"Oh really" Jellel and Natsu smirked.

"We will teach him for trying to hurt our best friend." The two continued to read the messages and seen something that surprised them. It was messaged to Rogue, Sting's best friend.

"He loves her but she dosesn't love him back. She loves Gray. "

"I thought he only wanted to use her," Natsu said confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"He feels like he is holding her back. Even though he knows that he loves her he knows that she doesn't love him."

"Oh"

Flashback end

"Why is he breaking up with her? Those two love each other. Isn't it obvious? "

"She had been faking it. She cares for him but dosesn't love him."

"But she changed."

"For him" Natsu began to get frustrated.

"No for you."

"What do you mean?

"She loves you!"

Lucy's p.o.v

I looked at the window display in front of me and thought to myself.  
'Juvia had worn something like this last weekend when I was on a date with Sting but it was a little more revealing. This is not bad, is it? No bad Lucy your dating Sting, you should be trying to impress him not Gray. ' I walked away. 'I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it.' I turned around and ran into the store. I tried on the outfit and smiled to myself.

"Cute"

"Lucy" I turned around and seen Natsu and Lisanna. The two had the look of concern. I looked at the store clerk to signal her that I will be buying the outfit.

"Luce after your finished can you meet us at the food court."

"Okay" After I paid for the outfit(which I kept on) I met Natsu and Lissana at the food court. The two looked at me.

"Gray broke up with Juvia."

"Oh, that's strange." 


	10. Chapter 9

Gray waited outside a restaurant for Lucy. He wanted to talk to his friend and see what did she really see in Sting that made her stay with him. If she dosen't love him and loves me then why is she not coming to me? She loves him and not Sting, right?

With Lucy

I was cuddling up to Sting on the couch. It's our seven month anniversary and the we decided to stay and watch a movie instead of going out. As the movie ended my phone had an alarm that went off. When I went to check it I noticed that I had forgotten about the talk I had with Gray. I began to rush and get ready to go.

"Lucy where are you going?"

"To see Gray, I forgot I had a dinner with him."

"A dinner with another man on our anniversary." I stopped putting on her jean jacket and blushed.

"I'm sorry." I continued putting on her jacket and kissed him.

"I promise I will make it up to you." I said before I grabbed her keys and ran.

With gray

She is two hours late. I thought she would have actually came. I watched as Lucy ran to me.

"Gray I'm sorry." Yeah right

"Your two hours late."

"I thought that we were supposed to meet here at eight. "

"No seven"

"Oh I'm really really sorry Gray." She looked at me apologetically. She was so lucky that I couldn't be mad at her. I broke up with Juvia just for her. We went inside and began to look at the menu. As Lucy looked at the menu I couldn't help but stare at her. She was just too beautiful and innocent. How did a girl like her become friends with a cold and sinful man like me. She looked at me with her innocent eyes and smiled.

"Gray are you okay?" I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah" I was so mesmerized on her eyes, Her smile, her rosy cheeks, everything about her.

"Gray" I blushed as she said my name. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Gray"

"Yes Lucy"

"It's your turn to order." I looked at the waitress who seemed to be falling head over heels for me. I wish Lucy had that same look for me. At least I know she would care.

"I will have what she's having." Lucy smiled at me and I smiled back. The waitress looked us and glared at Lucy before leaving.

"So how is the relationship between you and Sting. "

"Today was our anniversary."

"Oh I didn't interupt anything between you did I?" Lucy looked down.

"He seemed okay with it when I left."

"Well tell him I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything. "

"No need to apologize, I came here to talk to my friend, didn't I?"

"No you came here so I can tell you that I'm in love with you Lucy. Ever since I met you. I fell in love with you. I don't want Sting to be the man who makes you smile, who makes you laugh, to be there when you walk down the Isle, because I want to be there. I love you Lucy."

"Oh, Gray I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes" I felt her lips on mine causing me to smile until reality kicked in.

"I came here to help a friend didn't I?" I looked at Lucy. My stupid imagination is ruining my life!

"Yeah" I said as I took a sip of my water.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about was..." I might as well tell her. "Natsu told me that Sting is thinking of breaking up with you."

"What?"

"I really don't know if it's true but he might."

"Gray don't make things up like that. Natsu dosen't even talk to Sting so why would he say that?"

"I'm not making it up." Lucy began to have tears in her eyes. I hated myself for making her cry.

"I have to go. Lucy stood up only for spaghetti to be poured on her white dress.

"Ooops sorry slut." Lucy turned around and looked at me.

"Goodbye, Gray. "

"Lucy!" She then ran out the restaurant.

"So since you two are not together anymore how about we continue your date but with me?" I put the money I owed on the table and ran outside but didn't see Lucy's car.

"I screwed up didn't I?"


	11. Chapter 10

Gray's p.o.v

I decided to walk with Wendy and Levy as they picked up Lucy for school today. This time my cousin Erza joined us. I never knew that she was really close friends with her until I told her the situation, in which she scolded me. Once we arrived at Lucy's house we had noticed that it looked like no one was there. Levy rang the doorbell. After five minutes the door opened.

"Lucy, why are you not dressed?" Lucy looked at us.

"I'm not going to school today."

"Why are you sick Lucy-san. " Wendy asked.

"I just don't want to go."

"Lucy if this has anything to do with-"

"No, I just want to get some sleep okay." The girls looked at me and I nodded.

"I will stay with you. You are one of my closest friends. I hope to stay with you okay." Usually, I wouldn't want to bother her but if I am right then I understand why she dosesn't want to go. Even though Erza didn't want me to stay because she feels like I am a pervert. Even though I am not.

"Erza it's okay. If he wants, he can stay." Erza smiled sadly and Lucy showed her full face and smiled back sadly.

"Okay,livingroom" She hugged Lucy causing her to gasp.

"I hope you can come tomorrow Lu-chan." The girls left and I went to the bathroom. When I came out I heard crying. I automatically knew it was her. I walled living room and seen her in tears as she sat on her couch. I hugged her. She seemed surprised at first but eventually hugged me back.

"Sting...broke up...with me." She said in between sobs. Knowing that she was crying over Sting like this made me know that she really cared for him and even though it hurt I had to do the right thing.

I kicked Sting so that he flew into the bar wall.

"Why did you break up with her!"

"Because she dosesn't love me. There you have it. She loves you."

"She is practically bawling her eyes out."

"She is?"

"You love her right? Then go tell her.

"She knows that. I told her before I broke up with her. She is not only crying because of me but you too."

"What why me!" Sting punched me.

"Because you got back together with Juvia!"

"No I didn't"

"Well the half of the schools here know it. " I quickly ran back to Lucy's house.

"Don't leave without finishing what you started!"

"Shut up bee bitch!" I yelled back as I ran inside her house.

"Gray" I grabbed her and kissed her. 


	12. Chapter 11

Lucy pushed away Gray as he kissed her.

"Gray, what the hell?"

"You love me right?" Lucy shook her head.

"I love Sting."

"He said that you love me, Natsu did too, and so did Lissana. Why don't you care about me like I do for you? This has happened twice Lucy. So tell me the truth do you really love me or Sting."

"Gray"

"Answer me" Gray growled

"I'm sorry but I love Sting. "

"Okay" Gray walked out the open door. Lucy's tears began to fall.

"Gray, I'm sorry"

 _ **Gray's p.o.v**_

I knocked on Juvia's door. She opened it and looked at me.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" I looked at her and kissed her.

 _ **Two days later Lucy's**_ _ **p.o.v**_

I looked at my notes as we ate Lunch. It was the only thing that could take my mind off of the fact that Juvia and Gray were back together. I do love him but it hurts to think about him. The same for Sting. If I didn't love him then why did it hurt when he broke up with me? I saw water drip on my notes and looked up. It was raining but there weren't any leaks in the ceiling. Why has my paper become wet? There is nothing there. A boy with black hair and brown eyes pulled a chair in front of me. He pulled out a hanky from his bag and gave it to me.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?

"You're crying, are you okay Lucy?" The class began to look at us. I touched my face and felt my tears. I looked at him.

"I'm okay" He handed me a cookie.

"Heartbreaker isn't it?"

He smiled at me causing me to blush and look down.

"You are a great girl. People usually take advantage of you because of your so different and so innocent. They usually don't take enough time to notice everything about you." " Lucy looked back at him.

"Your beautiful, sweet, creative, smart, funny, brave, and a unique girl Lucy." I blushed even more at words.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

 _ **Gray's**_ _ **p.o.v**_

That bastard wants nothing more than to get a date with her. Why is no one doing anything? He dosesn't even belong to this class he is eighteen and Lucy is seventeen.  
Why is she blushing? His words are only for word service.

 _ **Normal P.o.v**_

Lucy stood up and hugged the guy causing him to chuckle.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as he tears fell.

"No problem Lucy"

 _ **Gray's**_ _ **p.o.v**_

The rest of Lunch Lucy spent her time flirting away with that asshole. He was nowhere different from me. He's a complete playboy who played with girls hearts. He uses them for his own convenience. The only thing has Lucy had a way of changing every player she has met. There was something about her. Something about her eyes, Her tears her smile, her whole personality that changed them. Including Natsu, Sting, Keiji, and possibly me. She didn't notice that. Only that guys had broken up with her in the past and she took the blame for it. When school finished I caught up with Juvia as Lucy walked with the racoon( Keiji).

 _ **Lucy's p.o.v**_

Keiji Takashima, age eighteen, playboy, tall and handsome, muscular build close to gray, he is an upperclassman in the student council.

"Lucy"

"Hmm?"

"Want to get some pizza?" I smiled at him.

"Sure"


	13. Chapter 12

_**Gray's**_ _ **p.o.v After summer break**_

Lucy walked in the Classroom with an enormous smile on her face.

"Why is she so happy?" I asked as I put my arm around Juvia's shoulder.

"Lucy-san is dating Keiji-san."

"Really!?" The class looked at me.

"Yeah, they started dating like a month ago."

"He is eighteen."

"We are too, don't forget she turned eighteen in July. "

"I know, I called her and told her happy birthday."

"Yeah"

"Lucy-san!" Levy called out to Lucy before tackling her into a hug.

 _ **Lucy's p.o.v**_

I giggled as Levy hugged me.

"We have the same class this year."

"I know right, I am so happy," I said as I sat down. "How are you and Gajeel?"

"We're great"

"What about you and Keiji?"

"It's been amazing."

"You really are into older men, hahaha," Mira said as she walked to us.

"I guess I just attract men who are older than me."

"Awe"

"Okay class welcome back"

 _ **After school Gray's**_ _ **p.o.v**_.

Lucy was talking to Erza when someone's(Racoon's) hands went around her eyes.

"Guess who?" Lucy giggled.

"Keiji-Sama" He removed his hands and hugged her from behind. He kissed her cheek. He is lucky Lucy is dating him. I really want to hurt him.

"Hey Erza how has the student council been?"

"We're fine but it was nice when you were there. There has been more work for us since have left."

"What happened to everyone?"

"They left so it's just me and Jellel."

"You and Jellel huh?" Bitch (Keiji) asked causing Erza to turn red as her hair.

"Shut up"

"Jellel needs to tell you how much he loves you. I did the same for Lucy and look at us now." Keiji kissed Lucy's cheek causing the threes fans to awe.

"Go home!" Erza said to the large crowd before leaving.

"Goodbye Erza-san!"

"See you later Lucy!"

"I have to go back to class. College does have its time limits."

"Awe" Lucy kissed Keiji.

"Bye"

"Bye,takashima" Keiji left. I kissed Juvia goodbye before dragging Lucy to the back of the school.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"You haven't talked to me since before summer break. "

"I'm sorry, I would have told you I had your message but... Keiji came over and I guess I forgot." She hugged me.

"Keiji " I growled lowly

The next day

I watched as Lucy began to write something down during Lunch. She passed the note to Mira causing her to stand up and scream.

"You two did what!" Lucy blushed causing me to stand up.

"I will be right back." I walked away from Juvia and to the girls.

"What happened?"

"Lucy made out with Keiji." I arched a brow at Lucy.

"Really?" I put my lips near her ear.

"Meet me on the roof after school. " I walked away with a smirk.

"Okay"

"What did he say!" The girls asked.

"Nothing"

"Awe!"

"Come on!"

"Tell us!" 


	14. Chapter 13

I went to the roof and looked around for Gray. I had been four hours late. The writers club meeting had taken longer than expected. I really have to apologize to him. Someone's hands went around my waist from behind. I turned my head and seen Gray, I blushed.

"Gray" He smiled at me.

"Hello Lucy"

"How are you?" Gray looked at me from the side.

"I'm good, how are you, Lucy?"

"Great" We watched the stars twinkle. "Lucy, do you want to go to the star festival in July?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Juvia that?"

"Yeah, but she will be gone all summer." I giggled.

"Same with Keiji, he has to be with his parents. I would have come but I have work to finish here you know. Even though I feel really bad about it."

"Are his parents okay with it?" I nodded. They are waiting to meet me during Christmas break, which I'm really excited for." Gray held me closer to him, I really didn't mind it. Him doing that made me feel more safe and warm.

"Wendy has been asking about you."

"We can hang out at the park tomorrow after my meeting with my father. Is that okay?"

"Haha... Why don't you ask Wendy?"

"No silly, I mean all of us, Together." I turned around and gave him a bright smile.

"Is that okay Gray?" He nodded with a blush.

"Yeah" He leaned in making me do the same. I put my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. The space between us began to get smaller but it seemed like we didn't mind. I pulled him into a hug before walking away. Before I left I waved to him.

"See you soon Gray."

"See you, Lucy." I then left but not before hearing Gray curse under his breath.

 _ **Gray's**_ _ **p.o.v**_

I watched as Lucy walked away. I never got to actually tell her why I wanted her to meet me here. Lucy, I still am in love with you.

 _ **With Lucy**_

I was sitting on the couch and watching TV with Keiji when the doorbell rang. I stood up and looked down the hall. Through the side of the glass that was next to the door, I saw a delivery man. It must have been the pizza Keiji ordered about thirty minutes ago. I grabbed the money on the counter Keiji left for the pizza and walked down the hall. I opened the door and saw that the man didn't have pizza but roses. I blushed and turned around and seen Keiji on one knee with a ring out.

"Lucy, you are one of the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, cutest, and unique woman in my life. Will you make me happy and marry me?" I blushed hard.

"Keiji" I looked at him sadly and he seemed to understand.

"I like you a lot but we have been only dating for a few months and I haven't even finished high school yet. I'm not saying no forever but for now. If you can wait." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Sure I'll wait. I have to go now. I just remembered I had a project to do."

"Keiji "

"Make sure to get the roses, I know they're your favorites." I grabbed the roses from the man who seemed sad to watch the whole situation.

"It's good to wait. I hope you have a nice day." He said and waved.

"Thank you" I waved him goodbye. I put the roses on the counter and ran to my phone as I heard it buzz. I saw a text from Gray.

" _ **Hey, can I**_ _ **come over for a little bit?"**_ I rolled around on my back as I text him.

 _"Yeah"_

"Good" I screamed as Gray appeared in front of me.

"You and Natsu need to stop breaking into my house." Gray chuckled and sat next to me.

"What I missed you." He moved in between my legs making me almost scream until he kisses me causing me to blush. He backed away and walked out of my room.

"Wait a minute, Gray." He continued walking down the hall almost out of the door. I stood at the end of the hall. Gray walked out of the door. I felt my tears slide down my face.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 14

At school normal p.o.v

Lucy had walked to school alone. She cried the night before and hated it. She shouldn't be crying because he didn't love her. She should be happy, now she can move on with Keiji, but why did it hurt so bad? Why did she kiss him? Why did she want for him to be her's? She began to tear up. She felt wrong for what she felt. The guilt was tearing her apart. She cared for Keiji but loved Gray. Gray loved Juvia and cared for Lucy. Why couldn't she get that through her thick skull? She wiped her tears.

"Maybe I should just give up."

"Lu-chan are you okay?" Lucy looked at her petite friend and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I got lost in what I was studying this morning and-" She had seen Gray look at her with a smirk and mouth something.

'Miss me' She blushed and arched her brows before she smirked.

"No asshole' His eyes widened. Lucy looked back at Levy who had a smirk. She dragged Lucy to the roof and looked at her.

"You love Gray~" She sang.

"I don-" She stopped herself and looked at her feet. "I do" Lucy's tears began to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Awe Lu-chan, you have nothing to be sorry about. " Levy said as she hugged Lucy.

"Why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because he is your first true love."

"First true Love? I have been in love before and it hurt."

"Lucy, think about it. Does this hurt worse than any other relationship that you have ever been in." Lucy looked down.

"Lu-chan."

"It...does." She began to sob. "It took hurts worse than anything. " Levy hugged her.

"It's okay Lucy." Levy smiled at Lucy causing her to smile.

"Lucy Levy class will be starting soon." The girls turned to see Gray causing Levy to smirk again.

"Coming, Mr. Fullbuster. I was just talking to Ms. Fullbuster. " Lucy ran after Levy only to be grabbed by Gray. Levy stuck her tongue out at Lucy before running down the stairs.

"I like to think of that, Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Gray"

Natsu and Lissana(still normal p.o.v)

Natsu and Lissana were going up the stairs to warn Gray and Lucy that the bell would ring in two minutes when they caught a glimpse of the two really close to each other.

"Are they going to kiss?" Natsu asked angered that Gray could be trying to get more than just a kiss.

"Looks like they are. Let's go before we interrupt them."

"Noooo, I want to kick ice prick's ass."

"Do that and I will take away your Tabasco sauce. " Natsu began to act like an obedient puppy.

"Good"

 _With_ _Gray and Lucy_

Lucy looked at Gray and moved even closer than before. Their lips were nearly brushing against each other. Gray backed away from her as the bell rang.

"Come on we will be late." Lucy looked at him sadly but didn't move.

"Lucy come on." She shook her head. The rain began to come from the sky. She didn't want to leave. Even if it got her wet. She didn't want him of no one else to see her tears again. She looked up at him and made a sad smile.

"I like it out here." She sniffled.

"The rain is like my...heart. Forever Broken." She continued her smile but continued to cry.

"Lucy"

"Ne Gray, Do you actually even love me?"

"Lucy" Lucy laughed to herself.

"You don't" She felt her heart break but gave up. She just wanted to tell him everything. "I didn't mean to push you away. I treated you like you were nothing. I couldn't help it, it was because I hated my feelings for you. I couldn't take it. I was afraid of being hurt again. I was afraid that you were going to use me like everyone else does. I didn't want you to wait for me, I didn't want you to fall for me, I didn't want to fall in love with you, but somehow I still feel the same way about you! Gray, I never meant to hurt you...I miss you." Gray looked at her. He felt bad that she had become like this.

"Lucy I...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for something that wasn't your fault." She backed up as Gray came near her.

"Lucy come inside. You will catch a cold."

"Answer my question. Then I will go inside." Lucy said as she began to spin and dance in the rain.

"Lucy I care for you but-"

"You don't love me?" She stopped spinning. "I knew it." She laughed. "I was just too stupid to realize it.

"Lucy I didn't say that."

"Tell me the truth!" Lucy finally showed her true feelings. "Tell me that you don't love me! Tell me that you don't need me! Tell me you don't care about me, so I can get over you!" She sobbed. "Because it hurts Gray! It hurts to know that I will never get to feel happy being with you! That you don't love me! That you're happy with someone else!" She felt Gray hug her and began to fight to push him away.

"Lucy"

"Stop it, Gray. I don't want-"

"I love you" She stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Stop lying to me." She pushed him away just for him to grab her.

"I love you. I need you. I miss you. Lucy stops fighting. We already know I'm stronger than you." Gray grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and pulled her close to him. He lifted her face near his in his other hand and kissed her. Lucy eventually kissed him back.

"Heartfilia Fullbuster!"

"Shit"


	16. Chapter 15

After school

Lucy wrote on the board with chalk.

"You know this was all your fault, Gray." He chuckled at them.

"It was worth it."

"Whatever you say. " Lucy continued writing on the board.

"Tell me why you only got to write I will not skip class while I got I will not try to have sex with Lucy."

"The rumors around the school are getting you in trouble." She giggled.

"All I did was kiss you."

"But you grabbed my ass." Gray blushed.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't notice what I was doing. "

"Maybe you just do that a lot with Juvia."

"Yeah" Lucy's eyes widened as she thought about something.

"Gray, c...ca...can we keep this a secret, between us?" Gray turned around and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Your dating Juvia and I'm dating Keiji. "

"But I am in love with you. What are you going to do about Keiji? "

"I...don't know," Gray smirked and turned her around and lifted her face near his.

"You really are so innocent." He kissed her causing a blush on her face. Lucy looked down.

"Gray I really do love you." He chuckled at her.

"I know you do." Gray continued to kiss her. "And I'm happy." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Fullbuster Heartfilia!" The two stopped and Lucy looked at their professor while Gray looked at the clock. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Gramps but detention is over." He picked up Lucy bridal style and ran out. The two laughed as they came out.

"Hey Fullbuster, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" The two looked to see Keiji.

"Keiji" Lucy blushed as Gray put her down.

"Hanging out, you forgot I knew her longer than you. I am actually one of her best friends." Gray looked at Keiji arch a brow to Lucy and shrug. He lifted Lucy over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Keiji"

"I have something planned for tomorrow. I am going to drop you off home though." She giggled.

"Okay, Keiji-san. " Gray growled under his breath.

 **The next day Gray's** **p.o.v**

I was on a date with Juvia when I had seen raccoon bitch and Lucy. She had a short blue dress that showed a lot of cleavage. The two seemed happy. Lucky bastard, I wanted to be with her but she was with him.

"Gray-Sama" I looked at Juvia.

"Why are you staring at them like that?"

"I don't trust Keiji."

"Why? They are together, so what."

"You don't know him like I do. " A drop of ice cream dropped down and went on one of Lucy's boobs. I saw that bastard lick his lips as she began to wipe it off. _**That's**_ _ **it!**_ I stood up and walked to Lucy's table.

"Lucy can you talk to me outside please." She looked at Keiji.

"Excuse me for a bit." She stood up and went outside with me.

"Gray what the hell are you doing."

"That bastard is planning on sleeping with you."

"I know, I don't mind. He is my boyfriend. " I looked at her. No way in hell is he sleeping with her.

"Lucy"

"Yes, Gray?"

"I love you"

" I love you too."

"Now answer me a question. "

"Okay" Lucy looked annoyed and folded her arms.

"Do you love Keiji?"

"I care for him."

"But do you love him."

"Gray" Lucy looked through the ice cream parlor window at Keiji.

"I...I...I" She began to tear up.

"Lucy"

"I'm sorry" I hugged her.

"Calm down Lucy." She blushed and looked at me.

"I can't because I'm only in love with you." I smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling you, idiot!"

"Because you only love me." I patted her head. "If Keiji tries to do anything say your tired and don't let him touch you." She nodded at me before walking inside.


	17. Chapter 16

Gray's p.o.v

I unlocked Lucy's door and locked it back behind me after I walked inside. I wanted to check on her and also see if she had slept with raccoon bitch. If so I was so going to kick his ass. I walked into Lucy's room to blush. She was topless. I was about to walk back out when she called for me.

"Gray" dammit Lucy. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Sleep next to me." My mouth widened at her words. I looked at her and took off my shirt before laying next to her. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I broke up with Keiji today."

"Really?" Lucy nodded before turning around and facing me.

"He was angry because I didn't sleep with him." She looked at me with her innocent eyes making me blush and smile.

"Good" I kissed her causing her to blush.

"You wouldn't use me would you?" I chuckled at her.

"I haven't done that at all have I?" She shook her head.

"So I wouldn't and will never use you. I love you too much to do that." She smiled and kissed me making me blush.

"Me and Juvia broke up today. "

"Huh? Why?"

"The spark we had wasn't there anymore as she said." She smiled at me before she rested her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

"Goodnight Lucy" She yawned.

"Goodnight Gray"

 _The next morning,_ _Lucy's_ _p.o.v_

I chuckled as I looked at the sleeping Gray.

"Gray its time to get up."

"Five more minutes Lucy," Gray mumbled into the pillow. I crawled over him and grabbed a pillow.

"You have one minute to surrender." He shook his head. I began to hit him with the pillow causing him to chuckle and grab the pillow. He chucked it across the room and pinned me.

"You have one minute to kiss me." I chuckled and kissed him. He unpinned me and laid on his side as he looked at me. I did the same.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Gray." I stood up and got off of the bed.

"Breakfast is ready. " Gray stood up and followed me into the kitchen. We sat down and ate breakfast together while talking about our past. It was like as if it was our first time meeting. Just on happier terms of course.

It's been a long and fun road with you guys.


End file.
